The Love of a Friend
by RoseRed
Summary: What happens when Ron and Harry fall in love, and it's not accepted? *The fic is now entering into a darker area!!!* **FINISHED!!!** ***Please, give me one last review!*** ****There will be a sequel!****
1. Adventures on the train to Hogwarts

The Love of a Friend

Chapter One- Adventures on the train to Hogwarts.

**I don't know them, own them, or control them.**

            "Hey Ron, Harry, over here!"  Hermione shouted as she waved to us, and hugged her parents goodbye.  We started over towards her, trunks loaded up, owls and bags pile on to one cart.

            Once we were all together, we boarded the train.  It was going to be a great year.  Our seventh year, to be exact.  All of us had matured, not just physically, but emotionally.  Our friendship had grown over the years.  We were definitely ready for the last year before our lives truly began.  While we were on the train, I couldn't help but think of all the adventures we'd had, and what was to come.

            "Hey, Harry, snap out of it!  It's time to change into our robes!"

            "Oi, Mione.  We've still got ten minutes!"  I replied, making a face.

            "Yeah," said Ron, backing me up, "ten whole minutes!"

            "You two will never learn, will you?"  Poor Hermione, I thought, having to put up with us for seven years.  I can't even imagine.  Luckily, we weren't the only men in her life.  She had been going out with Draco since last year.  That's right, Draco Malfoy.  A lot of things had changed since the defeat of Voldenmort.  Draco had sided with us, not the the Death Eaters.  We all excepted him for what he was, just a confused teenager, just like the rest of us.  They really made a great couple.

            "Hey, guys, would you mind if I went and sat with Draco until we arrive?"  Hermione asked as she headed towards the compartment door.

            "Sure, Mione.  Have _fun."  Ron, always the sarcastic one._

            "Honestly, Ron.  How will I survive the year!"  With that, she left Ron and me alone in the small compartment.

            "Hey, Harry,"  Ron turned to me, nervousness evident in his voice, "I've been waiting to tell you something for a while now.  I know you'll hate me for it, but it's been driving me crazy."

            "Go ahead, Ron," I replied, "You know I could never hate my best buddy."

            "Well, IthinkIreallylikeyou."

            "I like you to, you're my best friend!"

            "I don't mean like that."

            "Well, what else is there?"  I stopped, oh sweet mother of Merlin!  Did he fancy me, did he?!  Sure, maybe I thought he was adorable, and I've caught myself checking him out a few times, but I didn't think he liked me like that.  I never realized the sentiment was returned.  Heh.  Maybe someone was playing a joke on me.

            "Ithinkyou'rereallyhot,andIwantobemorethenjustfriendswithyou."

            I blinked, comprehension dawning upon me.  Ron was gay.  He really did like me.  Well, this was a switch.

            "What!?"  I asked, wanting him to repeat it in coherent words, so that I could make sure I was on the same page as him.

            "I think you're hot, Harry!  I just can't stand it anymore.  I had to tell you before they sent me to St. Mungos!"

            Okay, so maybe I still wasn't getting it, but it was hard for me to believe that what I'd only dreamt about was coming true.

            "Ron, you're joking, right?"  I asked again, doubt sinking into my stomach.  I was waiting for the 'Ha ha, I really got you this time' to be said.

            "Oh great, now you hate me for it.  I thought you would.  I shouldn't have told you.  I might as well turn myself over to Snape for dungeon cleaning!  How stupid am I?!"  he replied, turning away from me, irritably.

            I sat and thought for a while, I came to the conclusion that I liked him too.  I opened my to say something, but then shut it.  Instead, I pulled Ron into my lap and kissed hi.  I could tell that he was surprised, but after the shock quickly wore off, he was returning the kiss.  It was the most amazing kiss I had ever had.  It was glorious, deep and sweet.  By far the most perfect kiss ever possible.  I reveled in the sensation as long as I could, but all to soon, the train was slowing down.  We broke apart, both scrambling for our robes, hoping that our blushing faces wouldn't give away the activities to Hermione when she came to get us.  We had a lot to talk about.

***DO YOU LIKE?!!  I finally figured out how to get my computer to put the text on different lines.  Isn't that great?  Well, review please.  Bye!***


	2. The Welcome Feast

The Love of a Friend

Chapter Two- The Welcome Feast

            I followed Ron sheepishly off the train knowing full well that I was grinning like a clown hopped up on Prozac.

            "Hey Harry, Ron, come sit by us!  They're about to start the sorting."

            "Hey, Ginny,"  My God, my own voice was filled with lust.  I hoped Ginny didn't think it was for her.  "I Just wish we didn't have to waist time, I'm so hungry I could eat Ron."  Ouch.  I got a rib poke from him for that one.  Luckily he was the only one that knew what I really meant.

            "If you will all please take your seats.  The sorting will now begin."  Mrs. McGonagall's usually stern voice had a touch of sadness.  She had lost her auror son in the 'Final Battle.'

            After the sorting had finally finished, and the food eat, we were all released into our dorms.  I glance at Ron told me he was more then ready to talk about the kiss.  As for me, the mere memory of the sweet, glorious event was enough to give me a _problem of my own.  I just hoped that Ron wasn't having second thoughts._

            "Harry, why don't we go talk in my room?"  A good idea, Ron was now head boy, surprisingly enough, he now had his own room.  My heart was pounding so fast at the thought of being alone with him again.

            "Ron, about the kiss.  I don't regret it at all.  If you do, though, I'll understand.

            "Harry, shut up."  At that Ron pulled my head in for a second, and if possible, an even more amazing kiss.  Tongues were fighting for control, lips were bitten, and shirts removed.  What can a person say about a chest like Rons?  Perfection was a great word.  It was smooth and muscular, but my favorite parts were the tiny pink nipples.  Two round points of hardened perfection.

            "Harry, lie down, please."

            "Ron, have you ever done this before?"

            "Well, not with a guy…but…well."

            "Yeah, same here."  I let Ron slowly push me down onto my back.  He started kissing my neck and slowly moved down.  He flicked one of my nipples tentatively with his tongue, and after deciding it was just like any other piece of skin, he began tracing small patterns over them.  I couldn't help but let out an encouraging moan.

            "Harry?  Ron?  Neville said you were in here.  Can I come in?"  Before the sentence was finished, Hermione walked in.  "Oh my God!  I'm sorry!"

            "Wait, Mione, it's okay.  Stay."

            Oh my Merlin, she did not just catch us!?

**Want to know what she'll say?  Well, if I get 3 reviews, I'll post Ch. 3 which starts with her conversation, and ends in …well, I'll let you review.**


	3. Hermione's discovery

The Love of a Friend

Chapter Three – Hermione's Discovery.

**Hermione's Point of View!**

            "Hey Harry, Ron.  Can I come in?"  I walked into Ron's private room, needing to talk to him about Harry.  I hoped he was alone, although it was hard to ever separate those two.  Ever since the train ride, I had been suspecting Ron was thinking about Harry.  It was just the way he was acting.  Blushing, and giggling.  Either Harry really hadn't noticed, or he was to polite to say something.

          When I walked in I saw the most shocking sight I had ever seen in all my eighteen years.  Harry and Ron were kissing!  Not just that, they were both shirtless and Ron was laying on top of Harry.  I tried to quickly excuse myself, but Ron told me to stay.  This was going to be interesting.

          "What's going on!?"  I shouted.  Even though I suspected Ron liked Harry, I was so taken back to see my best friends making out, half naked in each others arms.

          "OH, God, Mione.  Well….."  Harry was blushing furiously, I think he might have fainted if Ron hadn't started talking for him.

          "Harry and I were just talking…"

          "With your shirts off!?"

          "Mione, I like Harry.  I finally had the balls to tell him, and well…one thing led to another.  We haven't done anything major…yet.  Please don't freak out!"

          "Oh, I'm sorry.  It just took me by surprise that's all.  In fact, I kind of suspected you liked Harry."

          "Really, how?"  Said Ron.

          "Well,"  I hoped I wasn't embarrassing either one of them, "the way Ron was acting on the train.  You mean, Harry, you really didn't notice?"

          "No."  He looked close to fainting.

          "Don't be so embarrassed, Harry.  Oh, I'm just so happy for you guys!  You both finally found love!"

          "Thanks, Mione.  Now, I hate to be rude, but could you leave.  It looks like Harry is going to pass out."

          "S'am not."  Harry mumbled.

          "Yeah, sure guys.  I'll see you tomorrow morning."  I winked and walked out.  I had to go share my happy news with Draco!

_**I'm sorry it's a short chapter.  I really can't think of any good ideas.  If you want to help me write this story, please leave your ideas in a review.  Or, if you don't want to give out juicy story ideas for everyone to see.  Leave me your e-mail address.  : )  If you help, you'll get your name mentioned with thanks and recommendations at the top of __Ch.__ 4!  Well, gotta jet!  
RoseRed**_


	4. Waking up is tragic, unless rewarded

The Love of a Friend Chapter Four -Waking up is tragic, unless there is a reward.-  
  
Author's note- I am so sorry this has taken me the dreadfully long time it has to write another chapter. I had some family problems back in January that made finishing this, and all my other stories, seem unimportant. I've decided to tackle this story with a fresh, new angle. I hope you all enjoy it very much! ~*~RoseRed~*~  
  
As Hermione walked back slowly to her dormitory she couldn't help thinking about the seen she had just witnessed. She didn't know if she was happy for Ron and Harry, or sad for her own lonely self. Since she was the only one who knew, she had no on to talk to and confess her confusing feelings to.  
  
Ron and Harry, on the other hand, were in perfectly good spirits. After Hermione had walked in, they had been a little taken back and a lot embarrassed. Both of them feeling to nervous to start over again, they decided that just sleeping the rest of the night in each others arms was quite enough. It was, after all, only their first day with the new found discovery.  
  
When Ron woke the next morning, light was just beginning to filter through the room. He looked down at Harry, who was curled up in his arms, and thought, 'He's like a little angel, my little angel.' Ron smiled slightly to himself, and roused Harry with a slight kiss on his temple. "Good morning, love."  
  
"Morning, Ron." Traces of sleep were still evident on his small, almost girlish features. Features that Ron found to be, irresistible.  
  
"I think we should get up, Harry." Ron said, before completely abandoning that plan if favor of kissing Harry's full, pink lips.  
  
After a while, Ron got out of bed and walked slowly to the showers. Remembering the kisses they had shared last night made him blush slightly. It didn't help any when he heard the voice of his angel suggesting something wonderful. "Ron, why don't we.ummm.shower together." He said, grinning.  
  
"Are you sure, love? I don't want to do anything you're not really comfortable with."  
  
"Ron," Harry answered in a slightly whiny voice, "since when have you become the assertive one in this relationship? Now, follow me please." As he was saying this he walked right past Ron into the bathroom and started the shower. Ron grinned to himself. As he walked into the bathroom, he laughed silently at seeing how wonderfully unashamed of their new relationship Harry was. He followed Harry's example, and took of his boxers. He was about to slip into the shower when a thought occurred to him. "Harry, ummm, you do realize this is the first time we're actually going to see each others.ummm..lower regions?"  
  
"Of course I do. Come on, Ron, don't ruin the romance of it!" With that, Ron stepped into the shower with a show of self-confidence. The minute he saw Harry any previous thoughts fled quickly from his head. Harry was, in one word, beautiful. All Ron could think to do was grab Harry into an embrace. 


	5. Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now entere...

The Love of a Friend Chapter 5  
  
A Ron and Harry were heading down to breakfast that morning they knew something was very wrong. They overheard the whispers, and saw the strange looks they were getting. They sat down and it seemed every Gryffindor head turned to stare at them. Harry caught Draco's eye and mouthed silently, 'What's going on?' Draco simply put his head down and handed them today's edition of "The Daily Profit." Two big smiling photos graced the front page, Ron and Harry's to be more specific. The pictures accompanied a headline that made Ron spit out his pumpkin juice.  
"Harry Potter gives into temptation with best friend, Ronald Weasly!" As Harry slowly scanned the article he discovered someone had known about the kiss on the train, and everything afterwards. Ron whispered to Harry, "Let's get out of here." The pair slowly got up and almost ran out of the Great Hall. As they passed by a student shouted out, loudly enough for every to hear, "Going for a quick snog?" Even the professors heard that one.  
Ron and Harry made their way back to the Gryffindor common room and sat down. Neither boy spoke, but Ron managed to grab Harry's hand. Eventually it was Ron who spoke the first words, "We knew this would get out sometime, Harry."  
"I know, Ron, it's just so soon, and that article made it seem like we were sex-starved maniacs that just hooked up for fun!" Harry spat.  
"Harry, it'll be ok.c'mon.we've got to get to class. It's double potions first thing."  
"Oh, that's the perfect class to go to! I bet Snape'll have something horrific to say!"  
"At least Draco's in the class."  
"Oh, like he helps any. After he switched sides, half the Slytherins won't even look at him, and the rest want to make his life as miserable as possible!"  
"Well, we can see Hermione. I'm sure she'll have some idea to remedy the situation."  
"Fine." Harry said. Ron could just see tears forming in his eyes. Tears that Ron knew would never be shed. Instead of getting up as Harry had, Ron pulled him down and gave him a slow, caring, passionate kiss. He could see the beginnings of a smile in Harry's lips when he realized that Ron would not give up on him just because everyone knew. Those thoughts were going to be tested, that is, if they survived the rest of the day.  
  
There, done with that chappie. Did you like it? Want a spoiler for the next chappie? It has something to do with Hermione. If you can figure out what she has to do with the next chapter, put it in a review and I'll mention your name at the top!  
  
*~*RoseRed*~* 


	6. Troubles

The Love of a Friend Chapter Six - Trouble  
  
*This chapter is really short, and really sucky. I'm running out of ideas! If nobody can give me some good ideas, I might just have to stop this story.  
  
Also, no one guessed what Hermione had done.that surprised me!*  
  
*!*RoseRed*!*  
  
The walk down to potions seemed to end very quickly. Soon, Ron and Harry, were already entering through the heavy dungeon door. The whispers died down the minute the two entered. Snape, looking as smug and bastardly, as usual, was sitting at his desk smirking. Ron looked for a seat with Hermione only to find that she was sitting with Draco and a slytherin girl. Ron and Harry found seats by themselves in the back, as it seemed no one wanted to be near them. Ron and Harry felt like they had some contagious disease.  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly. I see you have made it on time, today. Five points apiece from Gryffindor!"  
"Why!" Shouted Harry.  
"Ten more points from Gryffindor for that little outburst, Potter. Now, the both of you have detention in my office tonight!" The rest of potions didn't go any better. Both Ron and Harry messed up their Wart Removal Potions, and Hermione wasn't speaking to them. Whenever Draco tried to go over and say something, Hermione would poke him in the ribs.  
  
When class finally ended, everyone slowly filed out the door and headed to their respective classrooms. Ron pulled Harry aside and asked him, "Harry, are you going to be alright? You know that Snape is just a slimy old git, right?"  
"It's not that, Ron, it's Hermione. Why won't she speak to us?" Ron was interrupted giving his answer when Draco snuck over.  
"Hey guys.look, I managed to get away from Mione for a little while. I really shouldn't tell you this, but I have to. It's eating away at my conscience. Mione was the one that leaked the info to "The Daily Profit." I think she's really jealous of you."  
"Why would she be?" Ron spat at the same time Harry shouted, "I knew it!"  
Draco didn't have time to finish before he saw Hermione coming their way. Before Ron could stop Harry he had gone over and pushed Hermione to the ground. After that, he turned sharply, and started back to the common room. 


	7. Betrayal , self harm, and Draco Malfoy

The Love of a Friend Chapter Seven  
  
I'm going to use this space to make a promotion for my newest story that I've started writing. I really think it is a generally better fic. then this one, because I have more passion about it. It's called L'Enfant Préoccupé . Severus sees something in Harry's mind during an Occlumency lesson that is potentially dangerous. Please read this story and let me know what you think of it!  
  
Also, I have a short fic. called In the Moonlight it's only 280 words and I wrote it one night when I was kind of down. If you could review this very short little fic. for me, it would mean a great deal to me.  
  
Thanks so much to all of you who have been taken the time to read The Love of a Friend, and inspire me with all of your wonderful reviews! I hope you will all continue reading this until I finish it. Thank you!  
  
(I do not know if the links I've posted will take you directly to the stories, you may have to look in my profile for a link to them.)  
  
~*~RoseRed~*~  
  
Harry ran back to the common room fuming. All he could think about was Hermione's betrayal. He had always counted on her and looked to her for advice. Harry couldn't figure out why Hermione would be jealous. She had great grades, great looks, and a totally shaggable boyfriend! Harry began to pace up and down the common room floor when Draco ran into the common room, Hermione had given him their password.  
"Harry Potter! What the hell good does it do to go pushing Mione just because of this! You could have seriously hurt her!"  
"Yeah, but I didn't, did I?"  
"Well, no, but you still had no right!" Draco shouted angrily.  
"Draco..I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her, I was just so mad. I wasn't thinking." The full impact of what Harry had done was hitting him. He realized that he had not only jeopardized his friendship, and any chance of talking about the situation, with Hermione, but he had also hurt his friendship with Draco. Harry had begun to care about Draco as he did any of his closest friends in the last year. Right now, he didn't care so much about fixing things with Hermione as he did with Draco. That was all he was thinking about as he slowly lowered his lips onto Draco's soft and pale, pink lips. He felt Draco pull back, and when he finally opened his eyes he saw that Draco was staring at him very intently.  
"Draco, I'm so sorry." Harry said quietly, but it was to late, Draco had already left the room. Harry went up to his room, silent tears flowing slowly down his cheeks. He couldn't understand his own feelings. He did love Ron, but did he love him enough not to chase after Draco and confess everything to him?  
As Harry sat down on his bed, he realized how he had screwed things up for himself, and for the three other people he cared the most about. Harry felt worthless. He felt as though no one would ever love him again. He didn't take the time to think about anything much longer as he transfigured his watch into a blade. He really didn't take the time to think about anything other then ending his pain as he slowly sliced the blade into his wrist. He didn't have to do the other one, the first cut was making enough blood.  
  
After seeing Harry push Hermione, Ron seemed fixed in place. He had never known Harry to be violent towards his friends, not even when he was very angry. Ron couldn't decide whether or not to follow Harry up to the common room. He decided against it when he saw Draco start up the staircase towards their dormitories. He didn't want to get in the way of Draco's yelling. He had seen that enough times to know that it wasn't going to be pretty. Besides, Ron didn't really feel like Harry deserved his defending. Sure, what Hermione had done was awful, but it was no excuse for Harry to hurt her. If Harry could hurt a girl like Hermione, someone who had always watched over the pair of them, what trouble would he have hurting Ron?  
  
When Ron finally did make his way down to supper, he ignored the whispers that once again began circling, and instead made his way over to Draco. He slid in beside him and whispered to him, "What did you say?"  
"I don't want to talk about it, Ron, I'm sorry." Was the only reply that Harry could get out of him. He looked over towards the door for a sign of Harry but saw none. He did see Hermione walk in with a small bruise on her shoulder from Harry's violent act. Instead of avoiding Ron, she came over and sat down across the table from him.  
"Ron, we need to talk. Can you come to the library with me?" Seeing him not look at her made her try even harder, "Please, it'll only take a moment."  
  
"Alright, but it had better be quick." The pair made their way to the library. Hermione had to run to keep up with Ron's quick pace. When they arrived Ron headed over to a table, and sat down. Hermione went and took a chair across from him.  
"Ron, I'm very sorry about what I did. At the time it seemed like a very great idea to me."  
"Well, you can see now how great of an idea it turned out to be!"  
"Ron, please hear me out! I did it because I'm lonely."  
"What reason do you have to be lonely. Ever since 6th year when you developed a body you had almost every guy in this place wanting you! You could have your pick of any of them. Plus, you have Draco!"  
"I know all of that, Ron, but you just don't understand!"  
"I don't care to understand, in fact, I don't care to ever speak to you again. Now, excuse me, I have detention with Snape!" At that, he stood up and quickly left towards the dungeons. He didn't stay long enough to hear Hermione whisper, "I did it because I love you both." 


	8. Denial is a Powerful Tool

The Love of a Friend Chapter Eight Denial is a Powerful Tool  
  
*I know that this chapter seems short and insignificant, but it does have its spot among the important chapters. Without it, I couldn't explain some things. So please just read this short little chapter, and wait patiently for the next one which should be out soon. I'm not sure, but I think that the next one might be the end.who knows!?  
  
Please Review Me Please Review Me Please Review Me Please Review Me Please Review Me Please Review Me Please Review Me Please Review Me Please Review Me Please Review Me Please Review Me Please Review Me  
  
Ron stormed angrily up to the Gryffindor common room to get Harry. The last thing either of them needed was to be responsible for losing more points if they were late for Snape's detention. Ron really couldn't decide if he wanted to see Harry now or not. He didn't know if he should be angry that he pushed Hermione, or if he should just accept that it was in a moment of blind rage. Ron was starting to come to the conclusion that Harry would never, ever turn violent against him when he ran into Draco.  
  
"Oh, Draco, I wanted to have a word with you." Ron didn't know what he was going to say, but he knew that Draco was probably the only other person that could help him make sense of the whole situation.  
  
"What?" He replied. Ron could see that he looked tired; it was as though he had not slept in days. 'I guess he must have a lot on his mind, as well.' Ron thought.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for Harry. He never should have pushed Hermione. I'm sure that he wasn't being himself." Ron couldn't believe his own ears; he guessed he really had forgiven Harry.  
  
"You don't have to apologize from him. He's already told me himself."  
  
"What?" Ron didn't understand. Was Harry going to apologize to everyone?  
  
"Your asshole of a boyfriend tried to make a move on me when I went up to speak to him."  
  
"Wh.what?" Ron stammered. Surely Harry wouldn't have cheated on him? Surely not, and not with Draco of all people? Ron gave up all trains of thought and ran up to smash Harry's nose in. What he saw when he entered the doorway almost made him faint.  
  
"Oh, Harry." He mouthed silently, "Oh, Harry, you fool." After that, he really did faint. 


	9. Our Lives, Our Loves

The Love of a Friend Chapter Nine Our Lives, Our Loves  
  
-Sighs-. Well, it's finally done. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I am going to be making a sequel about everyone whose life was changed at the end of this story. Thank you! Please, can I have one last review?  
  
The entire Weasly family, except for Percy who had been "To busy with my work.", was currently sitting in the front row of the newly arranged Great Hall. Mrs. Weasly had tears in her eyes, and was crying loudly. Mr. Weasly was silently dabbing his eyes with the edge of a handkerchief. Fred and George had a look that was not suiting to them, sadness. Ron was sitting as still as a stone. He would not look at anyone or anything except the floor. The rest of the family sat in a stunned silence.  
  
Molly's tears and sobbing increased dramatically when it was time to go up and pay the last respects to the girl that had died before her time. Hermione Granger lay in her last pose. Her hair had been magically tamed, and she wore robes of fine pale, yellow silk. In her hands she cupped twelve long-stemmed red and white roses.  
  
It was Ron's turn to start crying when Dumbledore asked Harry to come up and give his eulogy. Harry walked slowly up, his eyes betraying his many feelings. There was guilt, sadness, rage and the overpowering look a person gets when someone dear to their heart departs.  
  
"I know there are those of you that feel I have no right to be standing up here now, because of what happened in the days before Hermione's death. In many ways, those people are correct. Maybe it was my fault that this waste of life took place, but we will never know for sure.  
  
Even though I may have been angry with Hermione those last days, I still loved her dearly. I wish, more then anything, that I had tried to work it out with her instead of what actually happened. As most of you know, after I found out it had been her who sent those details to The Daily Prophet, we got into a bad fight. After it all, I chose to act stupidly and try and kill myself. If Ron had not found me in time, I would be lying here too. When Hermione found out what I had done, she chose to end her own life. Maybe she did it to try to ease her guilt, or maybe to think of herself as 'even,' again. No one can ever know.  
  
The only things I know for sure about Hermione were these: Hermione was the most loving and caring person I have ever known. If you had a problem, she was there. If you needed to do some emergency last minute cramming, she would borrow you her notes. If you needed someone to complain to, her shoulder was always available. The problem was she never asked anyone of us to return those precious favors.  
  
I remember the first day I met Hermione, on the train to Hogwarts that first year. I remember thinking that I wanted to be her friend immediately when I saw her trying to help Neville Longbottom find his lost toad. Even though I'm sure she was worried about that first day, she tried to help someone else. Hermione was the best.  
  
There is nothing that I can say now to try and make it up to her parents. All I will say is this, I am sorry beyond words. I am sorry beyond everything. I wish everyone in this room could have known dear Hermione as well as I had. I hope she rests in peace, and I find it comforting to know that someday, I will be able to see her again.  
  
Harry stepped back down from the podium and took his seat next to Ron. Ron silently grasped his hand and held on tight. Their bond would never again be shattered. Their love would never again be challenged. Their lives were, without a doubt, forever intertwined. 


End file.
